Ben 23: (Series)
]] This is a series by Diamondface and co-written by Maximus Loo2012 Made on January 27th 2013 ---- We've had fan episodes before, but now, we will make a whole episode of Season 2's (episode 5/6/7) plot decided by fans. All you have to do is write a summary of your idea on this thread and we will consider using that storyline! ---- ---- Ben 23 is now 15 years old and still wields the Hero Watch. Now, Ben must battle Vilgax, Psyphon, Hope and more with his aliens and the constant help of Gwen, his cousin, Rook, Azmuth, Sevenseven and Tetrax *Ben (23rd Dimension) *Rook (23rd Dimension) *Gwen (23 Dimension) *Plumbers **Azmuth (23rd Dimension) **Sevenseven (23rd Dimension) **Tetrax (23rd Dimension) *Vilgax *Psyphon *Charmcaster *Hex *Malware *Khyber *Negative 23 **Charmcaster **TBA Note: Aliens with * do not have pictures. #Charcoal Man #Electric Yeti #Vomit Man #LEGOrilla #Dog-Nabbit #Mr. Monkey #Rollaway #Freezelizard #Handy Man #Smash Cricket #Fireflower #Duplicat #Grava Guy #Giant Manster #Dinoflight #Electro Crab #Ogre-Face #Feedback #Velocitiraptor #Eye Guy #Mantaboost #Rainbow Rock #Build Devil #Tiger Man #Spikysaur #Mystery Alien #Acid Man Season 1 Note: Episodes with a * beside them are not finished. #An Alternate Hero: Part 1 (By Diamondface) #An Alternate Hero: Part 2 (By Diamondface) #Enter the Squid (By Maximus Loo2012) #I Hope So (By Diamondface and Maximus Loo2012) #There Goes the Easter Bunny (By Maximus Loo2012) (Easter Special) #Con of Tiger Man (By Diamondface) #Galvanic Perils(By Maximus Loo2012 and Diamondface) #Vilgax Conquers: Part 1 (By Maximus Loo2012 and Diamondface)* #Vilgax Conquers: Part 2(By Maximus Loo2012, Pug and Diamondface)* #Malware is Born (By Maximus Loo2012) Season 2 #Khyber Who?* (By Maximus Loo2012 and LEGOpug4 thePug) #Who Let the Dog Out* (By Diamondface and Maximus Loo2012) #Malicious* (By LEGOpug4 thePug) #Rise of Hex* (By Diamondface) #Negative 23?* (By Maximus Loo2012 and LEGOpug4 thePug) Fan Episodes These episodes are written by fans, and are not canon to the actual timeline. #Only 22* (By Flame) #A Reflection in the Mirror * (By Ben10fan3) #Go Vomit Man!*(By Reo) #A Gyroic Day* (By Ultra) Note: Episodes with * mean the episode is unfinished. Only 22 The episode started promisingly, but them suddenly, it got confusing and then Rook got a bit too derpy. Rating: 6/10 Maximus Loo2012 (Wall - Blog - ) A Reflection in the Mirror The episode is too short and the villain appears too suddenly. Good effort thought, but you need to add where the character comes from. Maximus Loo2012 (Wall - Blog - ) Rating: 7.5/10 A Gyroic Day Excellent plot, with a good purpose. I like it. Maximus Loo2012 (Wall - Blog - ) Rating: 9/10 Season 1 Tu du du du... Ben twen-ty-three! He's rich, and he wants to have fun But when you need a hero he'll save the day Tu du du du He fights evil and does stuff together He can change his shape and get more cash! When trouble's taking place he'll save the day! BEN 23! When lives are on the line It's superhero time! BEN 23! Season 2 Tu du du du He's the gyroic one... He's the awesome one... He's Ben 23! Wiser, stronger, smarter.... He's Ben 23! When crime is committed... Then too bad for the criminals... Because he's Ben 23! Write your signature in four tildes (~~~~) if you are a true fan! *[[User:Maximus Loo2012|'Maximus Loo2012']] 14:19, March 5, 2013 (UTC) *LEGOpug4 thePug (TALK TO DA PUG) 14:49, March 5, 2013 (UTC) *He's the Bloxx maaaaaaaan 13:12, March 6, 2013 (UTC) *'OMNIVERSE' (Wall - Blog - ) 01:06, March 8, 2013 (UTC) *IM A HUGE FAN :) Scarlet-spider 1 (Wall - Blog - ) 00:43, March 26, 2013 (UTC)) *'Awesomastar' (Wall - Blog - ) 11:02, April 1, 2013 (UTC) *'This is Realy the best' (Wall - Blog - ) 15:22, April 2, 2013 (UTC) *j[[User:Speed578|'Speed578: Great series man!']] 07:19, April 9, 2013 (UTC) *BTF3 (Contributions- Message Wall) April 11, 2013 * --'I am the Ruler of all that belongs to the Light! The Photon Commander!' (Wall - Blog - ) 11:30, April 14, 2013 (UTC) *'Kev72930' (Wall - Blog - ) 19:15, April 15, 2013 (UTC) *'The biggest Doctor Who fan on this entire wiki.....' (Wall - Blog - ) 14:31, April 27, 2013 (UTC) *Jordancon2000 *Oh Yeaaaahhh ! Feedback ! 26 April , 2013 *'''THE IRONY MAN !, '''13:51, June 23, 2013 (UTC) How is Ben 23, with one being good and five being worst 1 2 3 4 5 What should Dimension 23 NRG be? Nuke BrightLight Radiator Others (post in comments) Category:Series Category:Diamondface Ben 23 (Series) Category:Ben 23 Category:Legopug4 thePug Category:Spin-off